


Enough

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Sometimes simple gestures are enough.Sooyoung is soft for Jiwoo, but we already knew that.





	Enough

Strawberry.

It's what her lips tasted of, most likely from her chapstick. Jiwoo's confession of preferring that over lip gloss warmed Sooyoung's heart. Learning anything new about her girlfriend usually did. That’s how much Sooyoung adored Jiwoo, any information learned about her was stored in her heart.

Sooyoung has it bad and Jiwoo isn't helping at all. Her smile as bright as the sun itself, her eyes that rival the stars. When she talks, the older woman can't help but to smile regardless of what the topic is. Her soft blush whenever she catches herself rambling or when Sooyoung brushes her bangs out of the way for a soft forehead kiss always fills both of them with warmth.

Their love was mutual. 

Mainly expressed from unspoken glances and soft gestures that don't stand out around the others. Everyone knows but this was still new for them. They respected the fact that found another form of happiness while working hard to promote their group.

“You're staring again.” Jiwoo mumbles, looking up at Sooyoung as her girlfriend is brought back from her thoughts. “You always do that when I kiss you. What are you thinking about?” As rare as it was, Jiwoo could be quite blunt. 

This time it was Sooyoung's turn to blush. It was hard for her to express herself. Unlike Jiwoo who was a literal ray of sunshine, she herself was typically mistaken as mean, harsh, or even cold. That's why it still surprises her that Jiwoo chose to chase her.

“You.” She finally breathes out. “I'm thinking of you.” Sooyoung starts again, her hand finding Jiwoo's and bringing it up to her lips. “You make me happy, are you aware of this?”

Fighting a blush at the gesture, Jiwoo nods.

“Good. I don't want you to ever think that I don't appreciate you.” These words came from her heart, and if she was being honest, Sooyoung felt as if a small weight came off her shoulders. She's been trying to be more vocal about her feelings. She never wanted the cute brunette to doubt her love for her. Sooyoung was learning everyday that expressing herself positively was worth it. Just seeing her girlfriend smile was worth everything.

Jiwoo on the other hand wore her heart on her shoulder, and it was easy to know how she was feeling. Its both a blessing and a curse for her. But regardless, Sooyoung found her adorable. “You're cute when you try not to blush.” For the most part, her face was only slightly pink, the biggest give away being her ears. 

“It’s not fair. You just have to be yourself and I get flustered.” The pout on her face was down right illegal. If it wasn't for the fact that anyone could walk in on them at anytime, she'd most likely try and kiss it away. Instead she opted to kiss Jiwoo's hand again. It was her go to for immediate affection. 

Outside of outright hugging her whenever she could. No one really questioned how affectionate everyone was in the group, and they abused the fact that if one wanted to hold the other it wouldn’t raise a single eyebrow of anyone around them.

“I like this. Being here with you.” The older woman changed the subject instead of teasing her girlfriend. “I don't know how long we have until someone ruins-” A small squeeze of her hand, and she awkwardly coughs. “I mean someone joins us. I wish we could be more greedy.”

Chewing her lip, Jiwoo hummed. She did have a point, their alone time is usually based on free time and escaping the others playfulness. “Maybe we can bribe HyeWon to give us alone time? It's probably not gonna be an everyday thing. But during times where we just need time. If that makes sense.”

Sooyoung hummed. It was an interesting idea. While she adores her unit mates, they all tend to be pretty stubborn and lazy in the dorm. Whatever they choose to bribe them with is probably going to hurt their wallet. “If they don't take the bribe, we could always blackmail them.”

“Unnie!”

“I'm kidding!”

She wasn't but Jiwoo didn’t have to know.

Instead she opted to be bold, and steal yet another kiss. What was supposed to be a short peck turned into multiple. Just as Sooyoung was going to be bolder, there was suddenly the sound of laughter and the two jumped apart. Realizing they still had some time before anyone entered the room, the two ended up laughing nervously at each other. 

Sooyoung was still holding her hand, and for now it would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Vivi's_Lines


End file.
